


Ariving At The End: Missing

by MistressMycroft



Series: DragonLock [9]
Category: Being Human (UK), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: All tags from prior Dragonlock works still stand, Babies, Kidnapping, Magic, Mentions of shady government organizations, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnant Mycroft, Rating May Change, broken teacups, fancy black cars, gothic fashion, implied/referenced memory loss/rememberance-Salina, kind of split/dual personality-Salina dealing with two sets of memories, shady government deals with the supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMycroft/pseuds/MistressMycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place Several months after: Ending of the Night, Dragonlock Series. Things have been going as well as can be expected for the steadily expanding Holmes family, when someone goes missing.</p><p>*On Hiatus*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ariving At The End: Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I couldn't help myself. I had to continue the Dragonlock story. Rating of fic, subject to change for later chapters.

{Takes place Several months after: Ending of the Night Dragonlock Series. Since then, Sherlock has given birth to a beautiful baby girl, Willamina Hamish Watson Holmes. John accepted Sherlock as his mate, planning a winter ceremony at the Holmes Estate. Mycroft and Greg worked things out and are expecting a child of their own. Stephan and Marcus have begun applying for university together. Stephanie has begun gaining control over her new powers with help from Salina. Mr. and Mrs. Holmes has been staying in a small London flat, located halfway between where Mycroft and Sherlock are living. They have been looking after the Watson-Holmes babies and helping out where they can. Salina has been living with John and Sherlock since Mycroft had announced his own pregnancy.}

________________________________________________________________  
“Lockie? What kind of tea does John like in the mornings, again?” A female voice asked from the kitchen.  
“Ask him, he's on his way up now.” Sherlock replied, from his bedroom.

As expected, John entered the flat and moved towards his favorite chair. He stood there gaping, as he observed the young woman moving about the kitchen. She was wearing all black: skinny jeans, knee-high boots, studded belt, and tee-shirt. 

“Hello, John. I wasn't sure what kind of tea you would like, so...” She turned to face him. John let out a gasp as he took in her pale complexion, arctic blue eyes, and long, curly ginger hair.  
“Salina?” John asked confused, not once had he seen her wear the ‘goth’ look.

“Are you quite well, John?” She asked, concerned.  
“I’m fine…” He replied.  
“That’s good.” She smiled.  
“I just didn’t recognize you- um...New look?” John blabbered.  
“Yes. Nice to know someone noticed.” Salina snarked. “It’s...for my new job.” 

“Morning, John.” Sherlock said, walking out of the bedroom. “Tea?” He offered.  
“Whatever you’ve made is fine.” John smiled at Salina, as Sherlock walked past the shorter man and moved to sit in his own chair. 

“John, sit.” Sherlock ordered. John glanced at Salina one more time, before moving to sit as requested.  
“So, what was so important that you made me rush all the way here from the clinic at this hour?” John asked.  
“Case.” Sherlock shrugged. 

“Here we are, nice hot tea.” Salina set down a tea tray on the table between the two men.  
“Smells delicious, what kind is it?” John asked.  
“Raspberry.” She replied, with a smile, before moving to sit on the arm of Sherlock’s chair. “It’s Lockie’s favorite, though he would never admit to it.” Sherlock rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
“Really?” John smirked, giving his mate a look. 

“Sherlock!” A frantic voice yelled amongst hurried footsteps coming up the stairs.  
“Is that Greg?” John asked, picking up one of the tea cups.  
“Unfortunately.” Sherlock snorted.  
“I’ll grab another cup.” Salina smiled, standing and walking back into the kitchen. 

“Sherlock!” Greg breathed heavily as he entered the flat.  
“What is it, Lestrade?” Sherlock asked.  
“It’s Mycroft. He’s gone missing.” Greg panted, holding out his mobile.  
“Don’t worry, Lestrade. I’m sure he’ll be back soon.” Sherlock said dismissively and Greg handed the consulting detective the mobile.

“No. You don’t understand, Anthea texted me and said he’d been taken hostage!” Greg exclaimed. The sound of ceramic hitting the floor came from the kitchen. Sherlock looked at the messages, jumped up, and rushed out of the room. When he entered the kitchen, Sherlock found his niece crumpled on the floor next to a shattered tea cup.  
“Sherlock, what’s going on?” John asked, standing next to Greg in the doorway to the kitchen. 

“Salina?” Sherlock whispered. He kneeled on the floor next to the young woman, carefully avoiding the broken shards. She looked up at Sherlock, hands shaking and eyes wide with fear.  
“Missing?” She asked quietly, her hands shaking.  
“We’ll find him.” Sherlock said, grasping her hands gently. He turned them over to make sure she hadn’t cut herself, before tightening his grip and standing. He slowly pulled her to feet. “I promise.” Sherlock replied. 

Salina’s face turned into an unreadable mask. “No. I’ll find him.” She said, brushing past Sherlock and the others. She rushed up the stairs and slammed the door behind her. 

“Sherlock.” John hissed through gritted teeth.  
“She’s upset, isn’t she?” Greg asked.  
“What gave it away, Lestrade?” Sherlock sneered.  
“She…the blank mask of a face she put up. My does the same thing when avoiding emotion.” Greg replied.  
“Yes, Lestrade. She is, after all, Mycroft’s daughter.” Sherlock rolled his eyes in exasperation. 

“Lockie, I need you to do something for me.” Salina said, entering the kitchen once more.  
“What the…” John’s eyes went wide. She was wearing the same outfit as before, save the top and belt. She now had on a black corset underneath a long black coat, and was carrying a walking stick with a skull handle.  
“What is it?” Sherlock asked.  
“I need you to…no, on second thought, the three of you, will be accompanying me.” She said, turning and walking out of the room, then starting down the stairs. John and Greg looked at each other, before then looking at Sherlock, who shrugged and followed Salina down the stairs. 

“I’m guessing Mycroft never mentioned anything about who Salina was before she lost her memories?” John asked.  
“No.” Greg paused. 

“John!” Sherlock called from the bottom of the stairs.  
“Should probably follow them. Make sure they keep out of trouble.” John replied, pointing in the direction of the stairs.  
“Right.” Greg said. 

 

The two men hurried downstairs and met up with Sherlock and Salina outside, just as a large, black car pulled up. A tall man in a formal ‘butler’ uniform stepped out of the driver’s seat and opened the rear door. 

“What is it with you Holmes and mysterious black cars?” Greg asked.  
“I’ll have you know that this is no ordinary black car, like the ones my father uses. This, gentlemen, is a Rolls Royce.” Salina chided, before entering the back seat. Sherlock followed.  
“A…how the bloody hell...?” Greg asked, as he and John climbed in as well. The door closed behind them, while the driver returned to the front of the car, and pulled away from Baker Street. 

“My father is very wealthy.” She replied.  
“Yeah, but I didn’t think My wa-”  
“Not _Mycroft_ , Lestrade.” Sherlock interrupted.  
“Right...James...I didn’t think you had gotten your inheritance back...Thought Marious had...” Greg began.

“My inheritance was never controlled by the counsel. The family fortune has always been monitored by a third party, outside the family. So, if something happens to the Monarch, as it did, the heir’s inheritance would be protected from just being taken.”

“So, who controls it, then?” John asked.  
“Cousin Elizabeth.” Salina answered.  
“Is she really your cousin, or is that just a cover?”

“Elizabeth is...a confidant of sorts, the English Royal family has always been a protector of the Scarletti’s and their secrets. In return, my family has provided them with a great many things.” Salina explained.

“God, that sounds shady, when you put it like that.” Greg replied.  
“That is because it was and is a shady business...You do remember that both of my fathers worked for  
MI-6?” Salina smirked.  
“Yeah. Still creeped out about that, actually.” Greg replied.

An uncomfortable silence filled the back seat of the car and everyone avoided looking at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I have missed something in my tagging. rating subject to change for later chapters. Any mistakes in spelling/grammar/etc. are my own.


End file.
